To spark a flame
by chloemcg
Summary: One-shot. After the war of Amestris, Roy Mustang attempts to propose marrige to his most trusted lieutenant Riza Hawkeye...but the colonel is fearful of what her answer will be.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters of FMA, they belong to their rightful owners and not me.**

 **To spark a flame.**

* * *

It was such a beautiful night.

Crickets chirped and a crisp autumn breeze meandered through the evening atmosphere which had been mostly high lit by the beautifully weaved and decorative indigo blue skies and the stars sparkled in a beautiful array of constellations whilst the occasional shooting star darted by in a most enchanting setting as if to make the skies more enchanting then they already were.

Yes, it was truly a beautiful evening.

The blades of grass that peppered the ground bristled and the leaves that had become severed from the trees gently blew away, being scattered by the wind which had whistled and howled almost mutedly. The street lights had been lit a soft amber glow as if to illuminate the scene and it was certainly helpful as a lone man stood in the middle of the grasslands, pacing worriedly and frantically as he would occasionally look down at his wrist at his watch to check the time.

Colonel Roy Mustang, the one and only flame alchemist, wandered around in an uncoordinated loop with his mind an disorganised mess of emotions.

He was stressed and worried and happy; he was worried because his date hadn't shown up yet, stressed because he had been constantly trying to make this evening perfect but only to mess it up and happy that she had said "yes" to begin with. It was no secret that the colonel of Amestris treasured his trusted lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye, and everyone back in base had been wondering for years when Roy would actually ask her out and start dating her. You could never imagine the huge amount of glee that spread through Amestris like wildfire whence the word got out.

The aspiring future fuhrer felt even more nervous now that he was preparing to take their relationship to the next stage, marriage.

Mustang was faced with a little complication, however:

He was rendered mostly blind.

During the fight for Amestris over half a year ago, he had been flung into the gate after being forced to open the portal with his alchemy. His eyesight had been taken from him and he had been unable to see a thing in front of him. Through the miracle of a Philosphers stone, however, he had his vision restored although half of its power had been handed to another of his comrades.

Because of this, he had only regained some partial eyesight.

How could a mostly-blinded man hope to propose to such an amazing and loyal woman without making a fool of himself?

Roy had no idea but he had to give it a try!

"Sir, are you okay?"

The aspiring fuhrer froze on the spot, his heart breaking into a gallop and his eyes widening to the point where they could pop out of their sockets. He knew that voice. He whirled around to meet the owner of said voice and he was promptly greeted with what looked to him like a blur of pale peach, blonde/golden yellow, a pair of small splotches of brown where he guessed her eyes were, and a bright navy blue blur that he supposed was the dress she decided to wear.

He found himself wishing that he could see what Hawkeye looked like in her dress...

"A-Ah! H-H-H-Hawkeye! Riza! Didn't expect you to show up out of nowhere."

Riza simply stared in confusion as she looked at the Flame alchemist, normally he was so calm and completely in control in situations but now he looked as though he was told that he had to clean up a 40-acre garden until it was spotless in ten minutes; he was sweating like a swine, his jet black hair was slightly scruffy, his partially-sighted onyx eyes would twitch occasionally, and he wore a totally nervous smile.

The two stood there for a few, awkward, silent moments.

"Umm...uhhh...!" With a great deal of urgency, the colonel frantically reached for something on the table behind him. He groped and scrambled as he felt nothing but the hard surface of the table until he felt his fingers land on the material of paper. Recognising the feeling of the paper, he instantly grabbed it and thrust it forwards and presented it to her. "Th-This is for you!"

Riza stared at the bouquet of flowers in surprise. She had been presented with a lovely bunch of scarlet red roses that had petals which had looked soft to the touch. She felt her heart flutter at the gesture as her hazel eyes softened.

"Oh, thank you very much..." She said slowly with a genuine loving grin curling upon her lips.

Roy felt his own heart leap when he heard the joy in her voice and then he stepped aside and then pointed to the table next to him, flashing the most charming smile possible. "So would you like to take a seat?"

His date/lieutenant stared at him rather suspiciously, unbeknownst to him, but decided to do as she was asked. Riza took her seat as she noticed the State alchemist and aspiring fuhrer's odd behaviour; he seemed to be acting very weird and she could tell that something was off with him.

Roy felt blindly around for his seat as he sat down across from her.

Riza set her bouquet aside and the two just sat down and stared at each other, an awkward silence washing over the both of them. Neither Mustang or Hawkeye knew what they could say to lift the tension as they simply looked at each other. The only thing between them was the flickering flame of candlelight that lit up the darkness of night.

Roy tugged at his collar as he hoped to loosen his tightening throat, sweating profusely.

Riza looked so beautiful this evening and he had no idea how to start this off so it wouldn't go down in history as the most awkward wedding proposal ever in the military. He had to take care not to screw this up because he didn't want to end up saying something that could very well end up with the barrel of a loaded gun in his face.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down.

 _"Say something, you coward...act natural..."_ He thought to himself.

"So," He finally forced some words out. "You look absolutely stunning this evening."

Riza furrowed a no-nonsense brow at the aspiring fuhrer and decided to point out, "But sir, can't you only see blurred shapes?"

Roy nodded with a charming grin curling on his lips. "Well you _are_ the prettiest blur ever~"

Riza couldn't help but start blushing at the compliment.

The aspiring fuhrer felt relief wash over him like a tidal wave; at least that did something to get rid of some of that awkward tension. The two just sat for a little while as they drank and chatted about how their days went despite the fact that they knew how it went since they saw each other, like, five times throughout it.

Riza still felt suspicious about all of this, though. Just what was going on here? Why was the man she loved behaving so nervously? Just what was he planning? She was deciding with how she should ask him about what could be troubling him...but that was when she noticed something happening and decided to bring it up with her date for the night.

"Um...colonel?" Hawkeye spoke up, a deadpan expression on her face.

Roy cleared his throat to try and regain some of his lost composure and he put on his best confident grin despite the mess-ups and he looked at his lieutenant with this lovestruck expression on his face. He leaned a bit on his arm, using his elbow to prop his head up and his deep onyx eyes were overflowing with this certain goofy charm.

"Yes, milady?" He responded, his voice a silky purr.

The woman just pointed at a spot beside him, continuing to look quite serious and rather embarrassed that she was having to point this major problem out, it took a mere turn of the head when Roy had discovered that there was smoke billowing out from under the tablecloth that covered the table.

It was then he realised.

He'd somehow set his own foot on fire!

"aaaAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He cried out in sheer panic with his face turning ten types of pale. Panicking, the flame alchemist swiped and grabbed his own glass of water —albeit clumsily— and threw the contents down on his flaming foot. He watched as the water doused the flames and left a sound of sizzling along with dark smoke billowing from the base of his shoe.

With that taken care of, Roy turned back to face Riza.

"S-S-So...with that taken care of...h-how would you wanna talk about..."

He trailed off when he noticed something off about Hawkeye, he could feel something about her that didn't seem right...he could feel some air of agitation coming off of her and he had a feeling that if he were to see her face clearly then he would have been able to make out some frustrated features contorting her face. His heart sunk into his stomach. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset her somehow? If so then tonight was about to take a bad turn.

Riza stood up from her seat and shot Roy a dark scowl, her brown eyes were blazing with fiery anger and her vocal pitch lowered into one a agitation and anger. She closed her eyes and frowned sternly. "Alright. That's it! I need to know right now!"

Roy was genuinely confused as he frowned and tilted his head to one side.

What as she talking about?

"You have been acting really strange for the past while and I'm fed up of wondering why!"

She snapped, tears swelling in her eyes for a minute; she closed her eyes, taking a breath in through gritted teeth, and calming herself then she reopened her eyes and looked pleadingly at the man she loved.

"I love you, and if there's anything bothering you then I want you to tell me what it is...unless you want me to put my gun near your face."

Those words got to the Flame alchemist, although he was very tempted to smile a hint at that last part. He hadn't meant for his actions nor his behaviour to worry the woman he adored so much and he couldn't help but feel guilty for that. He couldn't see her facial expression but he could hear how distraught and worried she was and it made Roy's gut wrench with guilt.

It wasn't the ideal moment but he decided to just get on with it.

Roy sighed as he lowered his head, his face filled with shame as he lowered himself to the ground and he got down on one knee as he presented the little velvet case and flicked the lid open to unveil the engagement ring within. He licked his dry lips to moisten them.

He started to speak, the words being squeezed out of his tightening vocal chords holding a frightened tremble.

"I...I know that I've got no right to ask you this, but I need to ask it anyway...you are my best friend, the one who has the best aim with a gun I have ever seen, the person who I'd easily entrust with _and_ who I want by my side for the rest of my life. I never want to be in a world without you in it and so, I want to ask, will you marry me...?"

He snapped his eyes shut tight as he feared for what he'd see, even if he could not see much, and he started to tremble and shiver. What if she said no? What if she laughed at his pathetic attempt at a proposal? What if she resigned from her position as his lieutenant due to feeling awkward about what he was asking from her?

But then he gasped as he felt something brush against his left cheek and he opened his eyes.

It didn't take him long to realise that it was Hawkeye's hand cradling his cheek and he noticed that Riza seemed really close to him —the fact that he could vaguely make out her facial features made that abundantly clear.

A single tear slid down Riza's cheek as she held Roy's face in her hand and she rubbed it with her thumb. She couldn't help but feel her eyes grow misty as she had a hard time trying to contain her own emotions, but failing miserably since she hadn't expected this...certainly she grew suspicious of her boyfriend's behaviour but she hadn't been expecting this.

Mustang could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as he heard her reply. He could hear the wobbliness in her voice, it indicated she was crying.

"Was this why you've been acting so strangely?"

Roy nodded, feeling a large lump form in his throat.

"Oh, Roy...yes! I'd love to."

The future fuhrer of Amestris could hardly believe what he was hearing. Did she really...say what he thought she said?

To confirm his suspicions, Riza leaned forwards and pressed her forehead gently against his and she spoke in the gentlest yet genuinely happy tone of voice she could possibly use. The sharpshooter knew he was probably in a state of disbelief right now but she couldn't have possibly been happier that he'd asked. She continued to press her hand gently against Mustang's cheek and she sniffled with emotion.

"This is all I've ever wanted, Roy Mustang, I've always wanted to be by your side...I want to stay with you for all time."

Roy had never felt so happy in his entire life, his eyes started to water.

Riza couldn't hold back a smile as she noticed the tears threatening to cascade down the colonel's cheek. "Aw, Colonel...are you crying?"

"N-No! I'm sweating through my eyes!"

Without another word, Roy leaned forwards and pressed his lips right against Riza's; they kissed passionately as they both wrapped their arms around each other...though they both seemed to forget that they were still both knelt down to the ground with the box for the engagement ring still clasped tightly in the colonel's hand.

They had loved each other for so long...and now they were going to start a new chapter in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's my first Royai fic! Now, I was a bit sad that neither Colonel Mustang nor Riza got together but I do think that they are adorable together.**

 **I hope you guys adore this fic!**

 **Please review and fave.**

 **-Chloemcg**


End file.
